Truths
by Insert Badass Name
Summary: Eevees aren't rare because of their popularity, but because of their genetics. (Picture is not mine, but I made some modifications to it)


Eevees weren't rare because of their popularity, but because of their genetics.

You know that evolutions are permanent, right? When a Pokémon evolves, it will stay that way forever, no matter how much the Pokémon or trainer wants it's original form back. It will evolve depending on it's love, environment, whether you trade it, or a special item is used. The most popular ways of evolution are the levels of affection and/or it's environment, but a few of them need a special item or trading.

Eevees depend on three of these ways of evolution; if it feels the love, it's current environment, and a special item. For example, there's Espeon and Umbreon. Espeon evolves when it's given a shiny stone or when it is daytime and it receives enough love to evolve. Umbreon only evolves when it is nighttime and given is enough affection.

Espeon are meant to stay awake during the daytime and is at it's height of power when the sunlight shines down on the little red gem on it's forehead. Umbreon are meant to stay awake during the nighttime and become powerful when the moonlight shines down onto their rings. If an Espeon is awake during the nighttime or an Umbreon during the daytime, they are significantly weaker because the moonlight would be too weak for the Espeon to gain power from while the sunlight would be too powerful for the Umbreon to handle. The Espeon would have to fall asleep immediately to not waste all the energy it had gained during the daytime or risk losing all of it's power (leading it to death) while the Umbreon would have to hide in the shadows to not over-heat.

They would both die if they stayed in the sunlight or moonlight for too long.

Now, while Espeons and Umbreons can live in any environment as long as they can have their sunlight/moonlight, some evolutions can not. Lets take the Glaceons and Flareons for an example.

Glaceons are ice type Pokémon. Flareons are fire type Pokémon. The Glaceons need to stay in a cold climate to keep their bodies intact and strong while Flareons need a dry environment that's not too cold or too hot with plenty of fuel for their internal flame. Both need very specific environments to survive and reproduce, but most aren't very lucky.

Humans are driving away the evolutions for a multitude of reasons. For fuel, for housing, for many, many reasons. For selfish reasons. Most of the Glaceons run away from the humans in an attempt to not be enslaved, but to run away, they have to move to warmer places, causing them to be weak. They can easily be taken out and killed. Flareons, however, are hot-headed and usually refuse to allow the humans to enter their domain without their permission. They fight back aggressively and burn down all the structures the humans try to make. The construction workers call in ace trainers to capture and get rid of the Flareons and their Eevee offspring. The Flareons and Eevees are either kept by the trainers or given to Pokémon professors to be experimented on and kept in PCs forever.

The Glaceons, Flareons, and Eevees who decide to run away have no chance of surviving in a different environment. The different species of predators may prove to be too difficult of a challenge to surpass. Since the Flareons and Glaceons can't evolve to grow accustomed to their surroundings, they eventually die off, except for the Eevee. The Eevees can get used to any environment as long as they don't evolve too early when they enter the environment. If they evolve too early, they risk going into the evolution needed in their last environment.

The reason why you don't see many caught Pokémon suffering from the rapid environment change is because of the Pokéballs created by Professor Oak. The Pokéballs are specially formatted to take in the information of the Pokémon inside it and insert a chip inside it's skin. When it's too hot or too cold from the environment, it either orders the Pokémon's body to increase or decrease it's body temperature. The only time the chip does not work is when it feels the body's adrenaline spike, meaning that it's about to battle. It still regulates the body to make sure it stays alive, but it doesn't interfere when the body is injured or tired.

Speaking of Pokéballs, the trainers and professors are another reason why the evolutions are so hard to find. So many want the cute, fluffy Eevees that Pokémon Rangers will purposefully barge into one of the Eeveelutions' nest and capture the parents and babies. The parents would be sent to breeding centers while the babies would be given to newbie trainers.

You also may have noticed that the Eeveelutions are brightly colored, making them ideal targets for different predators. This also makes sure that certain evolution types can never be formed. The types that the Eevees can't turn into are Dragon, Ground, Rock, Fighting, Steel, Bug, Ghost, and Flying types.

Ghost are fairly obvious why Eevees can't evolve into those types. Ghost types are basically the complete opposite of Normal types, so Eevees can never turn into one.

Dragon, Ground, Steel, and Fighting types are the Normal types weaknesses, so whenever Eevees are in their area, they are immediately hunted down and eaten.

Since Eevees are omnivores, they need to eat meat, any type of meat. Eating Bug types doesn't turn you into a Bug type.

Eevees don't spend their free time floating in the air, so don't expect them to fly or become Flying types.

The last reason I will be mentioning to you is the Eevees' compatibility with other Pokémon's blood types. Their blood can be inserted into any other Pokémon and transform into said Pokémon's blood type. Pokémon Hunters obviously love little Eevees for that reason. Not to mention, their fur is one of the most softest things on the planet. So, when Pokémon Hunters kill an Eevees, they kill two birds with one stone. They sell the Eevee blood to the Pokémon Centers and give the fur to certain factories.

They are one of the most hunted Pokémon in history.

Yes, this makes the 'Evolution' Pokémon a very hard species to find. With destroyed habitats, firm genetic structures, and on every trainers' 'capture list', they barely stand a chance in the wild.

Their uniqueness ruin their lives.

$^^%*^&%*G

_Yes, Eevee theory. Deal with it._

_'I do not own Pokémon'_


End file.
